Yugioh One-shot Story's
by Queen of the Garden
Summary: Random one shots of story ideas. I might turn into stories, if people want me to. T rating to be on the safe side. I love to know your thought of the stories. How do you like it what I write. :)
1. Into Egypt

QOY: I decided to take all these ideas I have them put them in a short one-shot.

Here is the first one I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anybody I use for the show.

* * *

In ancient Egypt, two kids that look like 8 years old are currently occupied in the kitchen in the palace.

"Atemu that is not how you do it." Says the older of the Twins Amunet.

"Be quiet you don't want to wake up every in the palace."

"Let me mix the ingredients."

"Okay okay. This is going to be the best birthday surprise yet."

His sister laughs at the excitement. Their mom birthday is coming and they decided to cook. Even though if they get caught before it's done they will be in trouble. Royalty is not supposed to cook.

Currently, the kitchen is covered in the 'ingredients' that they're using to make a cake*. Dishes are scattered everywhere the kitchen looks like a war zone.

 _Crash_

"What's going on in here?" Their mother's walked in the room and start it to laughing.

The two kids were covered in flour and honey. And Lotus* on top of the two kids.

"And how do you get in this mess." Their mother said will be giggling.

She walked over to the miss mischievous children.

"We just want to make you a cake," They say at the same time.

After that day was spent cleaning up the kitchen and finishing up the cake.

After the flour war of course. The children and mother ended up laughing on the ground when their father walked in and helped them to clean up.

* * *

QOY: thanks for reading sorry it's short. I had this idea in my head for a while and I finally got on paper.

*I decide to do a cake because I do not know what Egypt do for a birthday.

* Lotus are a type of flower in Egypt

I decided to make Amunet a Yami I need ideas for a Hikari.

So I need ideas for a

Name

Description

Personality

An 8-millennium item

If you have any ideas please review and tell me I really appreciate it. See you next time.


	2. The world is going to the dogs

QOY: I'm back from the dead!

Sorry, I haven't been updating but I have writer's block. And I've been trying to fix one of my other stories.

Because no one liked it *cries softly*

I hope you like this one-shot I have this idea my head in and want to get down so without further to do

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anybody I use for the show.

* * *

I keep thinking if I shake my head 'he' will turn back to normal. 'Dog' 'a dog.' In front of me is a golden retriever. Now you may be asking why I want a dog to return to normal. The question may be Isn't he already normal?

The answer is no this is in any ordinary dog. It's actually my best friend Joey Wheeler.

Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself my name is Yugi Mutou. Now you're probably going to say I'm crazy. I have this best friend that was in my millennium puzzle (Pharaoh Atem). A few days after I put them in the afterlife strange things have been happening.

One: of the strange things is millennium items have returned. We thought they were gone forever and yes they are here

Another one that is I keep seeing him everywhere my best friend I cannot get him out of my mind and I think he is across the street. Or in the shopping area.

I think it is going to go crazy.

'I shake my head'

I getting off topic here.

The reason I know the dog is my friend because he call me I'm not saying the usual dog way. I may be talking. Actually talking to me.

I may not know how he is like this I may never know who did this.

All I know is I have one big adventure on my way.

You may think I'm crazy, but I'll do everything I can.

Well the person after us may want world domination Or just plain revenge.

All I know is my friends depend on me and I'm not going to let them down.

* * *

 _(The other side of town two people seem to be having a conversation)_

"You turn him into a dog!" An alarming voice can be heard in the tall apartment in Domino.

"Come on, it was funny."

"So you basically get it as a joke."

The girl gives a nice cute nod. "He isn't the only one I turn into an animal brother."

The brother sighs "Ok explain the beginning."

 _{flashback}_

 _Girls walking there a Park. When a knowing conversation began heard in the distance._

" _I don't have time to walk you dog."_

" _I am not a dog rich boy."_

 _The conversation continues going back and forth._

 _The girl seems to have a headache, and clearly pissed off._

" _Don't these two have anything better to do than argue." The growing refers to herself and smirks as at idea comes her._

 _she serves the chance._

" _Cerchiamo di non disegnare il passato_

 _Se troppo questi vogliono come discutere_

 _andiamo li trasformano in il_

 _animali che sono."_

 _{End of flashback}_

"After that, they turned into the animals that they represent." She starts to laugh while saying "It seems funny that Joey turned into a dog."

The boy wants to door and grabs his coat.

"Where are you going."

"To fix your mess." before going out the door, he says, "I'll see you later crystal."

* * *

QOY: it's longer Now! I realize it was too short before so I fixed it.

And I also updated the first chapter, but not by much.

Any you guess who the girl was talking to or how he is going to fix her mess.

Tell me what you think, I love reading the comment.

Hope everybody has a good Halloween.

Don't let Yu-Gi-Oh Zero get you.

See next time *Wave goodbye*


	3. There is no way out

Hi, Queen of Yugioh here now before we b-.

Amunet: *slams the door open* How could you write this!

Atemu: Crystal calmed down. I'm sure she has the perfect reason like a nation for putting me in a fire. *He is their thinking* scratch that she is mine *he laughs evilly*

QOY: *trying to think of original explanation*... I got nothing.

What you are about to read is freaking, scary and while I have no idea.

Atemu & Amunet: *grabbing things torturing what*

QOY: I will see you at the end if I survive *runs away*

Atemu & Amunet: *goes after her*

Joey: Well it looks like they're going to be busy Queen of Yugioh does not own Yu-Gi-Oh unfortunately or any other twists from any other show.

Yugi: I'm coming to help Atemu & Amunet!

Tea: Boys!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When I save my father from the shadow dimension. I thought he'll be the same person he was. I was wrong, so wrong.

Sorry, I got ahead of myself. My name is Atem Sennen. Now that you know my name I was oh so a Pharaoh. As well as my the father.

Now you're probably wondering why I say that my decision was wrong and what decision.

Firstly let me explain about the afterlife. It's not what most people believe is actually a dimension.

People usually call this world a Second chance or Second Life. You pretty much get a second chance to do whatever you did gets you in your previous life. Like an accident cut your career short or maybe your life.

Not every soul comes to this dimension. The soul is mysterious. You never know what souls are going to do next. so long as the solar is alive, you are a alive more you know are not.

The people who rule over Second Life are called the counsel. We don't really know what they originally are, but that will be called them.

When I brought my father to the afterlife. Let's just say my mother and he had a disagreement, a big disagreement.

That involved the Council and who would get ownership of me.I only been in the afterlife for about five years the Time flow, here is different than other dimensions.

In the end. It was me who decide who I want to go to by that point, I live with my mom and my three adopted brothers and my elder sister in her house, more like a mansion. I explain about them later, but for now, let me explain how I knew my decision was wrong.

This should have chosen this day with my mom. My gut was telling me to stay away from him. My heart was suddenly something else and while my brain just cannot make up my mind.

I knew my father wasn't in his right mind, but I also know he was a father and I want to be there for him.

And I chose him. That was wrong. So so wrong. It seems like I am paying for it now for putting my trust where should not have and people think Yugi is naïve one.

Dimensions are complex things. I now back in my original dimension for one reason or another. I know I'm living next to Joey's apartment. he probably thinks that I am new residents his apartment building. Which is of course in the bad for a town.

The social worker who works for the Council is supposed to make sure I get a good Second Life. While the social worker is old friend my just doubles my problems and makes no way out.

He's Rich, powerful, and he has the Council around his fingers. Is there anything more to say.

Because is afraid my old friends or naughty kids, as he call them are going to recognize me so I am wearing what he thinks is a disguise.

He's making me dress like a girl. That's right, my hair is down and wearing a skirt. I hate it. Maybe if I say that another time my life will be normal. But for now, I'm stuck in the nightmare.

I am sleeping on the floor with a thin blanket and a pillow. I think that's his version of nice. I am covered with bruises he never breaks the skin only scratches it. Our apartment smells, the cigarettes are not helping my lungs.

I'm lucky I have a medicine for that.

There is no way out. If there is no way out. Maybe I should find a way out, but for now. I'm a girl and he turned me into a slave. I had a way out and I chose the devil.

I was wrong. I was so so wrong

* * *

Audience: *gets even evil stares*

QOY: Okay I had this idea in my head for a while if Atem father comes back from his shadow dimension, and well, this is what I got.

Soooo, I will like it if no one kills me.

I'm thinking about turning this into an actual story.

If anybody likes one of my one-shots and likes for me to turn them into stories just PM me or do a review. I looovvveee comments.

The next time!


	4. A new start

QOY: Okay I am going to try to keep this short, but I doubt they'll be short.

First I just want to say I got a Tumblr account and then try to post updates of when I am in story development.

What you're about to read is ideal for another story.

Now I can almost hear the booing I have 2 stories I'm progressing of writing don't worry, they will be updated soon.

I've explained more about the idea of the story at the end.

For now, enjoy Atem will you do the honors.

Atem: Disclaimer Queen if Yu-gi-oh does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

(Atem POV)

The darkness that's all I see around me. It's hard to explain the darknesses around me. Not like the type of darkness you see after you turn off the lights. It has a more of the eerie feeling.

There's no noise around me. I try to shout 'is anybody there' I don't hear my voice.

Second pass or maybe hours I don't know. I got tired of staying in one place. So I get up to see if I call walk.

I did see something in the distance after a few minutes.

As I run to get closer and I figured out it is a person. He has green hair and blue eyes as they get closer, I know who is Noah Kaiba.

I was about 5 feet away from him when I can see is sitting no cry. I didn't hear his cries until I sat right down next to him. I touch shoulder. The next thing we know was a blinding light appeared.

I blink once twice three times. "Who are you?" I hear him say besides me. It was strange his voice, I mean, it's sounds younger and he looked younger to them when he was in a virtual world

"I was in the puzzle when you trap us in the virtual world," I say without hesitation. I can tell that my voice sounds younger too. How much younger I don't know but it didn't have the usual deepness.

He tilts his head in confusing. I can tell he's thinking deeply about it. I can also tell he's debating something.

"If you're in the puzzle, you know, do you know if Mokuba is okay?" He asks like he's unsure if he should ask at all.

I nod my head while saying "He's fine. We're all hoping that we might see you again. Normally blames you for what happened."

I tried to make it sound confident as I could. He smiles at me the small sad kind.

After a few minutes, he said. "Do you know, we are."

"Sorry, no clue. I was supposed to go to the afterlife. I had no idea if this is it or not ."

"Before you ended up here or do you see any memories."

"Small glimpse in the darkness I saw my parents and sister and my older sister. My friends, the shadow war and how I died. You?"

"Almost the same. My parents, my house, how I ended up in the virtual world, where I stuck you guys in the virtual world and then release you after. After that, nothing."

As he finishes his sentence. We see to Fox's walk up to us.

"Please, tell me you see this too or otherwise I think we are going insane," he says.

I nod to confirm I see the Fox's.

"I swear they are smiling at us."

I took a closer look and indeed like they're smiling. and don't know a lot about Fox's I'm sure they are the wrong color.

The one in front of me has black at the end of his tail and ears everything else is a nice sheet of red.

The one in front of Nola is almost the same except black is white, and the red is green

I have to admit they're cute. It's like they're waiting for something they are just staring up at us.

We look to each other it's like I can tell what Nola's thinking, I can understand the feeling not known what's happening in the future and the nerves that come with it.

We go up to both the Fox's and pat their heads.

Black

Darkness

and then Blinding light

The next second we started hearing a voice. I'm not sure what but it is a strong and deep voice.

/Did you ever want a second chance at life, where you get everything you need more all you do is have to obey. A life where you're loved without fear of losing them. What do you think? I see two of souls that have been hurt. Do you ever wonder what a life like that will be or would you rather, one day will just die for no reason? You are so young and yet been for so much. Do you both want an another life? When you don't have to worry about anything…. so what do you say?/

Confused about what the voice said was right. I know what that feels hurt the feeling, like everybody you love is going to go away, but is this really what I want. Say yes to something unknown and mysterious. I look at the person beside me, he seems a good sweet child, a normal child. something I wasn't, for once in my life I connect with him that usually only connect with Yugi. We both know what we want to the same time we say.

"Yes!" echoes through the room.

Then all when black.

* * *

QOY: Now before you all go, considering you're still with me. Both the characters might be a little OOC. I'm not that good of writers, so bear with me.

I don't see why people do not use Nola a lot I frankly like the kid. Now you're probably asking a bunch of questions about what you just read.

What I imagine as the afterlife being either at the parallel world or a planet.

I can see '?'(I try to spell the word, but Dragon will pick it up right) over your head.

When a person dies I imagined their soul dying 2, or being recurring into somebody else. Just because they are recurring does not mean it's in the same planet or universe for that matter. Now this concept can be tricky, so I'm still working out the bugs.

And you all are probably still wondering why this has to do with the story.

Well, I can tell you or I can do everybody loves which are

To be continue

Hope y'all like the story so far, I might continue it.

If enough people comment

even if it's a :-)

See you next time.


	5. The Luck Sneakers

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

In the biggest concert hall in Domino city bands from all over come here to perform for the top spot. All except one member of a very popular band Devils rise are in a reversal for this huge event. The one need that is right now in his dressing room looking for something that has gone missing Yami and his little brother Yugi scrambling to find the stars lucky sneakers.

"Maybe it's just not here. Did you leave them at the Hotel?" Yugi said after going through the room for the 18th time.

"I know they are here they have to be here."

"There are just some sneakers do a different pair."

"You know I can't perform without those sneakers."

Seconds passed in silence as they continue to search for the black and red sneakers that Yami got for his birthday right before their band hit it off.

The door opened to reveal Yami manager a.k.a dressed in a suit and tie.

"This place is a mess you know you're not supposed to trash the room until after the concert," he said it with a smile that said you better have a good explanation.

"My sneakers are missing help me look for them."

With a sigh "We can look for your sneakers later. You can practice without them. Now get out of the dressing room in and onto the stage. I'll ask around and Yugi can keep looking for them."

With a disappointing smile, Yami listened by the following his cousin to go practice.

"Yeah sure make me clean up the mess. They are not even in here." Yugi yells into the empty room, hoping they somehow hear him. Nothing.

With a sigh, he goes back to picking up everything and putting it back in place.

* * *

In the not so far off place, two people are angry pacing back and forth wondering why this has to happen now.

"How is it possible for you to lose those sneakers!" said guitarists Bakura and the drum Melvin.

"Like seriously, you put them in a bulletproof case with 27 lock and fingerprints is virtually imposed- okay, what you are you staring at me like that it's kind of creepy."

"Melvin now is not the time to be cracking jokes. Yes, the case is bulletproof, but it only has one lock."

"Yes because that makes it so much better." he says with the most sarcastic grin on his face.

The manager and the most mature one else of the four decides he better he shut them up and get them practicing. Which is what happens until late evening. The concert only three days away.

* * *

The next day in the hotel room after it was trashed and cleaned up by the hotel staff. Sit the lead singer Yami and Melvin.

"Where could they be I know I have them on during the talk show."

"Let's cool down for a minute. Maybe if we backtrack we can find them before the concert is only in two days so how hard can it be."

"You're right the last place I wore them is the talk show we had in the last town."

"Right I remember you switched shoes before he got into the limo and when we got out Yugi got the case and handed it to the hotel staff."

Yami think for sec "How bout we watch the surveillance cameras in the hotel for where it was last and who took it. I remember seeing them when we were unpacking."

"Well, what are we waiting for go find the stupid shoes." He runs out the door before his best friend could whack his head for calling his Lucky's shoes stupid.

* * *

Now after asking the hotel staff to see the video footage, which took more time than they thought. As they are going through tapes. One thought was going through your head is, they is too much footage.

"For Pete's sake, these shoes go to one person to the next back and forth back and forth."

"Our answer is here, everything will be fine." After that, Melvin get some papers and pencils to starts writing down what happened to the shoes. Yami starts off the last time he wore them.

"After the interview. I put the shoes in their case and passed him to my cousin. After that they were put in the limo with us, we got to the hotel and the case was brought by the staff. While I was unpacking I nature make sure they are in that case. I gave them back to the staff to put under lock and key. The next day I took them out to practice some dance moves. On my way out, Yugi say he want to polish them. So I gave the case over to him."

"Wait he said he wanted to polish them," Melvin says in his voice of disbelief.

"Yes, what is wrong with that."

"I thought he hated those sneakers I remember hearing him say I hate those stupid sneakers over and over on the roof. After the interview."

Thinking in disbelief that he can hate the sneakers.

"He is the one who got the sneakers for me right before we went out to the concert. Besides, he can't get a corporate. The sneakers were case the next day."

"Okay so let's fast forward when do you know speakers are missing."

"I know they were missing this morning, but there is something weird going on. They were just gone but the case was still there."

Nodding along to what they have.

"Okay according to the security cameras Yugi put the case in at six o'clock and he got the case from you at five o'clock." he nonchalantly continues.

"The video mortgage doesn't see anybody going in tell you at nine o'clock this morning."

"Is there some footage missing, But if you rewind the video it till eight o'clock, it gluttonous on this."

Melvin shrugs "Bad footage the case it no use to anyone else, only five of us know the code."

"So who couldn't be found at eight o'clock. Let's see, we were all having breakfast. I remember seeing Bakura eating pancakes. My cousin drinking coffee."

Cutting him off Melvin continues. "We were playing a card game on a table in the cafeteria and I remember seen Yugi at 8:30 in the games."

"So the only one who isn't at breakfast is-"


	6. It Didn't Go As Planned?

**QOY: I'm back from the dead. (cricket).**

 **o-o**

 **Sorry for the delay I'm sure you all been wondering what is happening to my stories I'm still working on them just editing most of it. Let's see what's happening. My birthday was a month ago, I am now 17 I feel old. My school going to start in September somebody save me.**

 **I wasn't sure what I want to write, so I just wrote what I think of Atemu feels when he got his memories back in what his plan was to defeat Zork.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any content from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **PS. this is only half added. So there may be spelling errors and grammar errors, please are free to correct.**

* * *

Everybody have a plan. Like a school trip or a vacation. Well, my plan started 3000 years ago. I did do my parents wanted I became Pharaoh.

Just like my father I wanted to protect my people and announce criminals with fairness and justice and keep everybody safe but my life did not turn out how I wanted to be.

It was a simple luck with the way the puzzle, though that last option, but nothing is ever simple. Watching my friends died knowing they're doing it for me to find a way to defeat Zork.

And then watching my two best friends, who I know all my life, put their life in jeopardy to make sure I come out alive.

At that moment, where everything seem lost I came up with one solution seal myself in the puzzle lock everything away and bury it deep in earth to never come up to the light again that was my plan.

The last hope.

My cousin, however, didn't do when he asked. He instead it gave me a chance to do it again.

He he put the million puzzle broken into many pieces at the end my tomb, hoping that someone can come the free me.

Was it worth it to pain and suffering of Dual kingdom, almost losing my friends in Battle City?

No, if I have to choose, make sure no one ever suffers. But that's not possible, that isn't my choice because that is not a choice.

.

I wanted to bury it deep in the earth so no one can find it, but he gave the world hope in chaos in one. I want to be mad but I am not. He want hope for me and that is what he gave me even if-

.

.

.

-didn't go as planned. but I would've have changed a thing.


	7. I ever been in love?

I ever been in love?

QOTG: Hello again my readers. As you've realized I change my name. I used to be Queen of Yugioh now I am Queen of the garden.

I think that's enough about me the story down below, it is a friendship between at Atem and Mokuba.

I do not own Yugioh.

Enjoy!

* * *

'Done' I thought as I look at my duel monsters deck. It's hard to believe 4 years in Yugi's body, with no memories. I can remember everything clearly now the sitting by the river the breeze blowing through the sands.

I'm knocked from tell my thoughts when I hear movement by the door. I check Yugi presence and find that he's asleep. Nodding to myself, I go see who's there.

"Mokuba," I say in the a little shocked not that he's outside my door 'Yugi door I corrected in my head' but that his eyes are red.

"Something you can do for you," I asked politely if you've use the one they usually interacts with his friends. It feels kind of strange to me.

"It's n-othing," he stumbles over the word. Like you want to ask something. "Why don't you come in I'm sure there's juice in the fridge." Remembering the fridge which Joey ransacked earlier.

Slowly but assuredly Mokuba followed after me. Looking in the fridge I picked up two cans of apple juice and set them on the table. Putting my deck away and turning my attention to the small Kaiba.

Mokuba's big brother Wade has his emotions sealed ball on the other hand, the smaller brother. Always reminds a beauty, energetic and full of walls 'When he's not trying to poison me with pancakes,' I've thought turn a little dark.

So turning my attention. "Is there something wrong Mokuba," I said, trying to see that and get something out of him. "It's nothing really," he pauses for a second "Have you ever been in love?" he says fast out the question then looks down at his add his juice in what seems to be embarrassment.

A little shocked for a set I restrain myself. "Have I ever been in love?" I say quietly, turning my attention to the young Kaiba I start "Yes, I've been loved before or what seems like you back in my day." taking a drink and continuing "most my friends had marriage contracts since they were born you can not really choose the want to marry."

"What about you?" was a quiet question from Mokuba. "My parents are lucky," I started "My dad fell in love with mom real love. They didn't believe in marriage contracts for me," thinking about a memory. I continue "When my dad died my uncle took most of his duties even though I was doing half of my dad's duties already." taking a pause. I continued "Decide to do a marriage contract without telling me. Luckily we were friends so didn't really bother me that she would be my Queen."

"I think I was really in love for knowledge younger. This person was all I could think about for most my younger days."

"Who was that?" can a curious question from across the table "He was a Prince from across the ocean, I forget what country but we became friends and from the there lovers he ended up dying three years after we met do not know Until two weeks later we do not exactly have e-mail."

Mokuba nodded and seem indeed thoughts. He looked up smiling at me "I should go my big brothers is probably wondering where I am now."

"Thank you." He says closing the door behind him.

"I ever been in love?" Is I'm last thoughts before I fell Yugi wake up in my mind.

* * *

QOTG: I hope you like that. Please review, favorite, or follow. I'll give you a apple juice if you do.

So next time, from Queen Of The Garden.


End file.
